Being my bestfriend's fake boyfriend
by denneldelena
Summary: I'd never think i'd be thanking an old guy for Demi's love.


We we're on our last day of school camp and when I say we, I mean all of our year level. I was just going for a walk since we were allowed to do pretty much whatever we wanted. We had activities to do during the day but when we finished them we were just roaming around the camp. I walked down a hill looking for someone to talk to, and I saw my bestfriend talking to some guy. Some old guy. I walked up to her and put my arm around her. "Hey." I looked at the guy, he looked sketchy. "What are you doing?" I looked at Demi. She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Who's this guy Demi? Your boyfriend?" The old guy asked. Is he serious? I'm a girl. Well I guess it is a bit dark and I do dress like a guy sometimes. "Ah yeah." Demi said. Wait, what? I looked at her and she just smiled. "That's cute. What's your name kid?" I couldn't use my name because it wasn't boyish, and since Demi got us into this mess. "Alex." I said plain and simple. I looked at Demi and she looked back at me. "Um, Dem, I think we have to go, dinner time." I said winking at her. "Nice talking to you." Demi said to the guy, just because she's a nice person. "You too kid, come back soon." She smiled, and we walked away. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I looked at her surprisingly; she never acts touchy with me. "We're a couple we have to look like one." She said as if she was reading my mind. Once we got to the dinner hall I thought she would have let go of our hands but she squeezed my hand tighter and we walked over to the rest of the girls. We sat down together and ate, nothing was said by anyone or Demi. Just before desert came Demi leaned over to me. "Hey Alex." I laughed. "Yes girlfriend?" I said. "I wanna ask you something when we get back to the cabin." I smiled. "Sure." After that, I was wondering what she could possibly want to ask me. Our coordinator told everyone to be quiet and that we were free to do whatever we wanted till 10pm then lights out, everyone went and did their own things.

I was walking back to my cabin with one of the girls when I heard "ALEX! ALEX!" Who on earth is Alex? Oh wait. I turned around. It was Demi laughing. The girl next to me was very confused. "Who is Alex?" She asked. "I don't know." I said to her and walked up to Demi. "You really need to stop calling me Alex." I said, laughing. She giggled. "Can I talk to you now?" She asked. "Yeah of course." I turned to the girl. "I'll talk to you later." She waved and walked away. Demi grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Just for a walk." She let go of my arm. "So what do you want to ask me, should I be concerned?" I asked. "I don't know." She said being half serious. I looked at her. "Well?" I said, smiling. "Okay, this is going to sound really weird, but I have this thing next week. A dinner with the netball girls, and ALL of them have boyfriends accept for me." I couldn't quite comprehend what she wanted just yet. "And before, the guy thought you were my boyfriend, I was thinking maybe you could pretend to be my boyfriend for the night?" She asked. I could tell she was nervous about asking me. I looked at her, wondering if she was being serious or not, but I could tell by her face that she was serious. "Dem, you do realize I'm a girl right?" I laughed. She looked down. "Never mind." I smiled. "I didn't say no. I'll help you. Just how?" I asked. She stopped and I looked at her. "Isn't your Mum the coach of the netball team?" I asked. "Yeah…" I didn't say anything. "I know you feel uncomfortable around her but she won't even know it's you." I looked at her. "Yes, but she will know I'm Alex, your new boyfriend." She looked away then back at me. "Please." I looked at the ground then at her. "Ahh fine! But if your Mum hates me we tell her the truth?" She grinned at me. "Deal!" She jumped on me and hugged me. "Thank you so much!" I smiled. "Whens dinner?" I asked. "Friday night." I looked at her. "That's in 2 days Demi." She smiled. "I know." I frowned. "Again, if you haven't noticed, I'm a girl!" I said. "Stress less, we'll make you look like a guy. Come over Friday afternoon before my Mum gets home and we'll dress you and do your hair." She said. I smiled. "Alright. I'm doing this for you, I better get something big in return." I said winking. "You do… A million hugs" She jumped on me and hugged me.

I woke up Friday morning really excited but really nervous. I'm pretending to be my bestfriends boyfriend, who I happen to be in love with. She doesn't know that but I sure do. But that's for another story. I get up and have a shower and throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I grab my bag and pack the most boyish clothes I have.

By 1pm I was at Demi's house. I knocked on her front door and she answered by giving me a hug. "Hello Alex." She said. I just laughed. We went into her bedroom and I pulled out the clothes I had brought. "I have a question." She said. "What are we gonna do about your boobs?" She laughed. "Don't worry, I have it all figured out. You have a wig yeah?" I asked her. She nodded. We got everything ready and I changed into a pair of blue jeans, and a simple greyish shirt and a black jacket with black vans. "Do I look guyish yet?" I laughed. She pulled all my hair back and pulled out a black wig, she put it on and I looked in the mirror. It looked good, it wasn't too long but wasn't short either. I turned around and smiled at her. "What do you think?" She smiled. "What happened to my bestfriend Selena?" She asked. "She turned into your boyfriend Alex." We both laughed. I put a grey beanie I had brought on and I was complete. It was now 3 o'clock and we were headed to the train station to pick up her mum. I was pretty nervous, I was supposed to be Demi's boyfriend meeting her for the first time and I don't feel comfortable being around her mum when I'm Selena. "Does your mum know you have a boyfriend or are you putting the bomb on her today?" I asked as we walked to the train station as she didn't live far away from it. "No, she knows I have a boyfriend. She's pretty excited I think." I was so terrified of her mother. Don't ask why, just vibes. Demi's phone rang. "Hey, where are you? Yeah, he's with me. You'll like him. I'm coming now. Bye" She smiled at me. "She's at the coffee shop." I looked at her and stopped. "C'mon, you'll be fine." I looked away. "You know how uncomfortable I am around your Mum and being your pretend boyfriend is even harder." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You'll be fine." I gave her a half smile. "If she hates me, we tell her okay. I won't be able to handle it." She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "She'll love you." She smiled, grabbed my hand and we started walking to the coffee shop. Once we got to the door she squeezed my hand. I opened the door for her and her mum was sitting at a table with a coffee in hand. We went and sat with her. "Mum, this is Alex. Alex this is my Mum." Demi smiled. I shook her hand, this was so scary. "Hello Mrs Lovato, nice to meet you." I said, trying to be nice. She smiled at me. "Hello Alex, nice to meet you too." The waiter came over and asked us if we wanted anything. "No thanks I'm okay." I said to the lady. She smiled and turned to Demi but Demi didn't want anything either so she walked away. "So Alex, how did you meet Demi?" I hesitated, we hadn't spoken about any of this. I looked at Demi with pleading eyes. "Ah, mutual friends." I said. She smiled and nodded. "What school do you go to?" Again, I hesitated. Why is she asking such hard questions? Well I guess they wouldn't be hard if they were true answers. "I'm home-schooled." I said pretty calm. Demi knew I was feeling uneasy so she grabbed my hand under the table and rubbed my hand slowly. I eased up a bit then. "Oh yeah. What's that like?" She asked. "It's different, but it's easier to focus I guess." She smiled. "What about family, have any brothers or sisters?" She asked. "Ah, yeah I have an older brother." She smiled. We talked for a while and things got easier, I'm glad she liked me. Well she seemed to like me. She looked at her watch. "Oh its 4:30, we better head home and get ready for dinner." She smiled. As we starting walking back to her house, Demi grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back. I guess if I had to be her boyfriend I had to act like one. I put my arm around her and we walked like that all the way home. Once we got inside, I had to meet her Dad, that wasn't as scary, surprisingly. He loved me, we talked about animals and lots of other stuff whilst Demi and her mum got ready.

After about an hour and a half, the girls were finally ready and we hopped in the car. Demi and I sat in the backseat and Demi's mum drove. I wasn't that nervous about meeting Demi's friends. They didn't know who I was. So they wouldn't recognize me. I'm so relieved that Demi's mum didn't notice me. I got out my phone and typed up a message. 'That wasn't as bad as I thought. At least she didn't recognize me.' I passed it to Demi and she smiled. We got there pretty quickly and I helped Demi out of the car, we walked inside and met up with Demi's netball team, the parents sat on one table and we sat on the other table. I sat with Demi. "Do you want a drink?" I asked. "Just a coke please." I nodded and went to get drinks, but I stayed close, close enough to hear her talk to her friends. "Your boyfriend is pretty cute Demi, where did you find him?" I heard a girl ask. "Mutual friends." She said pretty blankly. "How come we've never heard about him?" Another girl asked. "I guess I was focused on Netball." She said. "He seems weird, you guys don't touch each other." One girl said. Ouch. Maybe if you knew the real reason you would understand. I get the drinks and come back. I give Demi a kiss on the cheek and she smiles. "Hey." She said. "What did I miss?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Not much." I knew everyone was looking at us. Demi gave me a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. "You guys are cute." Said the girl who was criticising us 2 minutes ago. "Thanks." I said smiling at her. Stupid bitch.

Dinner was finally finished and that girl didn't say much. Sad bit was I had to go home now. We said our goodbyes and walked to the car. "Did you have a good time?" Demi's mum asked us. "Yeah, it was good seeing the girls." Demi said smiling. We got in the car and Demi looked exhausted. She cuddled up to me in the backseat, held my hand and fell asleep on my shoulder. It was really cute. Demi's mum looked at us in the mirror and smiled. It made me feel good. "Hey Alex." Her mum said. "Yes Mrs Lovato?" I said. "Do you wanna stay tonight?" She asked. Wow. I was so shocked. "I mean, it would be easier since it's late and I trust you." She said. I smiled. "Sure, thank you. I'll just text my Dad. Thank you." I said. I didn't bother texting my Dad, he knew I was staying at Demi's but as Selena, not Alex. "You're welcome." The rest of the car ride was silent. When we got back to Demi's, I had the job of waking her up. I shook her a bit. "Dem, dem. Wake up." She moved a bit but didn't wake up. "Demiiiiiiiiiiii! Wake up sleepy head." I said in the biggest girl voice. She giggled and opened her eyes. "Sorry." She said still giggling. "Come inside kiddo." I said smiling at her. I got out the car and held out my hand, we walked inside and everyone but her mum was sleeping. Demi looked really confused. "What about Se-Alex." Shit, she almost said Selena. You can tell she's quiet, it's really cute. "I said he could stay the night. But Demi, can I talk to you first?" Demi smiled. I went and sat on the couch. Pretending to date Demi isn't helping my feelings toward her. If anything its making me fall for her even more. Demi and her mum walked back into the room. They both smiled at me, it was pretty cute. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking me out to dinner tonight and letting me stay over." I said smiling. "My pleasure, I'm going to bed now. You can sleep with Demi, but please don't use that against me and make me regret my decision." She said. Like I haven't slept with Demi before. Please. "Thank you." I said once again. "You say thank you to much." Demi laughed. "Shush you." I said poking my tongue out at her. "Goodnight kids, be good." Demi's mum gave her a kiss and headed to bed. Demi came up to me and put her arms around my neck. "I just want to say thank you for tonight." I smiled at her. "You're welcome." I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a hug. "Bedtime?" She whispered in my ear. "We better be quiet, your mum trusts me." I said. "Oh shut up you." We both laughed.

I changed out of my jeans and shirt and got into bed. I figured I had to sleep with my wig on just in case her mum walked in to check on us. Demi got into bed and faced me. "So." I looked at her and smirked. "You're an idiot." She said. "I know, but you still love me." She smiled. "You know I could get used to you with short hair, it's pretty cute." She said running her fingers through my fake hair. "I had fun tonight, I think." I said. She laughed. "Good, your gonna have to keep up being my boyfriend you know?" She said smiling. "Seriously?" I asked. She smiled at me. "I have a wedding next Saturday and I was wondering if you would be my date?" She asked. "I'm sorry if I'm asking too much." She said quickly. I smiled. "I'd love to. Suiting up would be fun. You're not asking too much, I'm your bestfriend, it's what I'm here for." She yawned. "Go to sleep babe." I said smirking. Being her fake boyfriend is so fun. She turned over. I leaned over and leaned on her shoulder. "What? No goodnight kiss?" I said teasing. She looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek. "Ah you suck." I said. She grabbed my arm and intertwined our hands again for the 28th time this night. "Go to sleep stupid." She said. "K." I said teasing her. "You didn't just k me." I smirked. "Soz babe." Gave her a kiss on the cheek and we fell asleep like that.

Next morning I heard a door open, I was now lying on my back and Demi had her head on my chest sleeping. I didn't want to open my eyes because I didn't know who was at the door. "I like him, I approve." I heard Demi's mum whisper. "Yeah, I like him too. Let's just hope they last." Demi's dad whispered as well. "My baby's growing up." Her mum said. This is getting way too awkward. I'm her bestfriend, as if you don't know my face. Silly people. I felt Demi move. "What are yous doing?" She asked, probably talking to her parents. "Checking up on yous." I heard Demi yawn. "You woke me." She said, she's obviously not a morning person. "Okay grumpy. Look your father and I really like Alex and we're so proud of you." She said. Demi didn't say anything. But I know what she was thinking. "Thanks mum." She got off the bed and hugged them I presume. Then I felt something jump on me. "Ugh!" I open my eyes to see Demi on top of me. "You're so dead Demetria." I said to her. She started laughing and her parents starting laughing as well. "Good morning." I said to them. "Morning Alex, want some breakfast?" They asked. "I'd love some, thank you." I smiled, and then we got out of bed. "My dad is coming to get me at 11." I said after receiving a text. Demi gave me a look. "What?" I asked her. She looked up. My hair? What about it. OH! My dad… right. "Don't worry, ill fix it." I said. "What?" Her mum asked. "My hair, she hates it when it's messy." I said fixing my hair. She laughed. 20 minutes later my dad called me telling me he was out the front. I put on a hoodie. "Again thank you for having me last night." I said to Demi's parents. "You're welcome." They smiled. "It was nice meeting you as well." I smiled. "Bye." They said. I turned to Demi and gave her a questioning look. She gave me a hug and then kissed me. On the lips. Wow. I was shocked I couldn't move. "I'll call you later." She said smiling. I just nodded. "Bye." When I got outside I took my wig off and put in my bag. I got in the car. "How was your night?" My dad asked me. "Good…" I grinned the whole way home.

Next Friday night. "Hello?" I answered my phone. "Hello Alex." Demi was on the other side of the phone. "Oh hey, how are you?" "Yeah I'm good. Um, mum wants to know if you can come over and stay tonight then it's easier for the wedding." I smiled. "Sure, let me ask Dad." I walked over to my Dad. "Hey dad, you know how I have this wedding tomorrow? Demi's mum wants to know if I can stay over tonight as well because it's easier…" "Yeah sure, I'll bring you over now." I grabbed my stuff. And my suit. I'm pretty excited to wear it. I put my 'guy' clothes on and we drove to Demi's.

My dad left and I put my wig on along with my beanie. I like my beanie. I knocked on Demi's door and her mum answered. "Good evening." She smiled at me. I'm not so scared of her anymore. "Hey." I walked in. "She's in her bedroom." "Thank you." I smiled and knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in." She said. I walked in and smiled at her. "Hey you." I said. I put my stuff down and sat next to her. "I just want to sleep." She said lying down. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I feel so bad that I'm putting you through all this." She whispered. I grabbed her hand and layed down with her. "Hey, I told you. I don't mind. It's actually fun and entertaining and I'm on good terms with your mum for once." I said smiling. I rubbed my thumb back and forth on hand. "Let's get some sleep, big day tomorrow…" I said. We sat up. "Do you want a drink or anything?" She smiled. "Just a glass of water please." I got up and went outside. I got a glass of water and said goodnight to her family and went into her room. "Here." She was lying in bed. I took off my beanie and got changed. I hoped into bed. She cuddled up to me. "Goodnight Sel, I love you." She kissed me cheek and fell asleep on me. "Love you too kiddo."

I woke up the next morning alone, I got out of bed, fixed my wig and made my way into the kitchen. "Mmm, bacon smells good." I said, smiling. "Good morning." Demi said to me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. Her mum walked into the room. "Morning, are you excited for today Demi?" She asked. Demi smiled and nodded. "Yous better get showered and ready, we have to go soon." Her mum said. We nodded and headed to Demi's room. "What colour dress are you wearing?" I asked. "Black" She said. I smiled. "Why?" She asked. "I brought one dark blue suit, and one black tuxedo." She smiled. "The tuxedo. It will look good." Demi got changed in her mum's room whilst I changed in her room. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked pretty good considering. I walked into the lounge room. I heard Demi's mums door open I stood up and turned around. "Wow." I said. Demi looked stunning. She had her hair down and the dress looked incredible on her. She smiled. I walked up to her and smiled. "You look absolutely stunning." I said. "Aww!" She gave me a hug. Her mum and dad walked out dressed up as well. "Are we ready to go?" Her mum asked. Everyone nodded.

We got to where the wedding was being held. We got out of the car and I held Demi's hand as we walked inside. We sat down at our table and I turned to Demi. "This is so weird." I said to her. She giggled. "Feeling a bit awkward?" She asked. I nodded. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" Demi's mum asked. "It's okay I'll get them." I smiled and stood up. "What would you like?" I asked Demi. "Just a lemonade please." She said. I smiled and went to the bar. "2 lemonades please." They guy handed me the drinks. "Hey!" I turned around to see someone smiling at me. "Hi." I said to the person, I have no idea who this person is… "Your Alex right? Demi's boyfriend?" I still don't know who this is. "Yeah." The guy smiled at me. "I'm her uncle. It's nice to meet you." He shook my hand. "Nice to meet you too." He smiled. "From what I've heard you're a good kid and you make Demi really happy." I smiled. "Well I hope so." We both laughed. "You suit up well too!" He smiled. "Thanks mate." I said. I'm so surprised people haven't noticed I'm a girl yet… Some people are so oblivious. "Well, I better go! Nice meeting you. Hope to see you again soon. And don't hurt my girl Demi." I laughed. "She's a keeper." I said smiling. He smiled and walked away. I brought the drinks back to Demi. "Hey, who where you talking to?" She asked. I sat down. "Oh your uncle." I smiled. She looked confused. "He came up to me and started talking to me." I said. She laughed.

I was having a pretty good night. The night was almost over though. A slow song started playing and I decided why not ask Demi to dance. I stood up and offered my hand. "Wanna dance?" I asked. She smiled. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Dead set, c'mon." I said. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her to the dance floor. "How do we do this?" She whispered. I laughed. She put her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist and we danced. "You look so beautiful tonight." I whispered in her ear. I felt her smile on my neck. "You smell like guy." She laughed. "Mmm, I wonder why?" I said. She pulled away from my neck and smiled at me. "Thank you so much for doing all this for me, you have no idea how much it means to me." I smiled. "It's no problem." She just stared into my eyes. "I haven't told you this…" She started. I looked at her. "Mmm." She looked down. I put my hand on her chin and made me look at me. "Talk to me beautiful." I said. She leaned up and kissed me. Again. This time it wasn't just a peck, it was real. It was long and it was amazing. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her with all the passion I had inside of me. This was incredible. She pulled back and smiled at me. "You being my pretend boyfriend made me realize I want you it to be real. I never realized until this whole thing happened but I love you." She said. I smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too, I always have to be honest." She smiled. I can't believe this is happening. "Want to be my real girlfriend?" I asked. She giggled and kissed me. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." I laughed. She hugged me and we stayed that way for the rest of the song.

I only have that old sketchy guy at school camp to thank. He brought Demi to her feelings. If it wasn't for him. I'd still be Demi's bestfriend. So thank you old guy.


End file.
